1. Field of the Invention
Present invention pertains to a hot water system, and, more particularly, pertaining to a geothermal hot water system being energy efficient.
2. Description of Prior Art
The prior art hot water systems usually have consisted of either gas, electric or other fuel fired systems which heat up a large quantity of water and maintain a quantity of water at a predetermined temperature. This is an inefficient use of today's expensive fuels based on the fact of maintaining such a large quantity of water at a predetermined temperature when the uses of such water may be very minimal.
Other types of hot water systems now being utilized are solar derivative, but are dependent upon the sun shining and are not practical for continuous use.
Geothermal systems have been experimented with but are not practical due to the prior art operation of maintaining a high head pressure on the compressor to continuously maintain a tank of water at a predetermined temperature. Maintaining the tank of water at predetermined temperature required bringing the tank up close to temperature and the last few degrees of temperature required that the compressors would maintain a high head pressure providing for mechanical failure of the system along with excessive amounts of electric energy or mechanical energy to drive the compressor.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a geothermal hot water system including two water tanks, one hot and one warm independent of each other, in combination with a closed loop condensing system, the compressor in the condensing system maintains a low head pressure thereby using least energy and providing for prolonged life of operational components.